Change is Coming
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1575: With Rachel's house to themselves alone for a weekend, she and Quinn take advantage of it, as they discuss their near future - Runaway Bride series


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 74th cycle. Now cycle 75!_

**_IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT STUFF! - _**_Soooo I made a wee bit of a mistake when I wrote the last story in this series, primarily that I wrote the story that was meant to be called 'Change is Coming' and got mixed up and used the title for this story below, which was meant to be 'Girlfriends Someday.' So this story, Girlfriends Someday, was meant to come before the other one, which was to be called Change is Coming... Yeah... So there we are ;) Doesn't really change much, I just feel silly ;) Carry on!_****

* * *

**"Change is Coming"  
Rachel/Quinn  
Runaway Bride series  
_(no listings yet; sequel to (ha ha, see above) "Girlfriends Someday")_  
**

It hadn't been so much what they'd called 'daring' for them to take advantage of that weekend the way they did. Her fathers knew about them after all, and they'd been supportive from the start… But she doubted that, when they left her alone while they went and visited Pop's family out of Ohio, not bringing her because she had school, it was so that she could have her girlfriend stay over. It didn't change the fact that, not one hour after they'd driven off on Friday night, Quinn had driven in, and she hadn't left yet come Sunday morning.

When Rachel woke up that morning, she felt warm, and rested, and just happy. Most of this was normal, although most days she wasn't so much rested as wakeful. She'd get up, ready to take on the day, as well she should. But that morning, like the previous morning, she'd been in such a good place that she didn't want to think about this fresh day. And the reason was resting by her side.

This weekend had quite possibly been her most adventurous, her most audacious. There was no one around, and there wouldn't be, not until late Sunday night, effectively giving them forty-eight hours without fear of being walked in on, or seen, or heard. They hadn't realized how many of those things there were, or how eager they'd been to attend to them, not until the opportunity presented itself. Right there on Friday night, Quinn had taken her girlfriend upstairs to her bed, and she had made love to her until she'd screamed her name. Not long after this, with the two of them so covered in sweat, it had seemed only natural that they should have a shower. This time, it had been Rachel who took it upon herself to get a rise out of the blonde. She'd been a bit clumsy at first, cautiously aware that if they weren't careful they might slip and hurt themselves, which would have been terribly awkward to explain to the paramedics, the doctors, and their parents. It had made Quinn laugh and reach for her, which only made Rachel reassert herself; it was Quinn's turn after all. Before they'd be done, Rachel would have given as good as she'd gotten.

They'd gone to bed that night, exhausted but cozy as cotton. They'd woken up the next morning, as eager as ever to check something else off their list of firsts. Rachel had barely reached under the sleeveless top of Quinn's pyjamas that her girlfriend had responded. There had been no shouting this time, and that had been the intention. It was slow and almost lazy, though by no means without fervor and desire, and it was done they were smiling, kissing happily. The rest of the day had been dedicated to the original reason for Quinn's staying over, which was school work and Glee work. They had kept themselves minded, as only Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray could, and they had achieved everything they'd meant to.

Saturday night had been endlessly passionate, and the girls so spent in the end that they had never even bothered to redress, and that they had the covers over themselves at all was a miracle.

That was how Rachel had woken that Sunday morning, in the warmth of the sun, the covers pulled over her naked body, and her girlfriend's arm drawing lazy circles along her spine.

"Been awake long?" she asked.

"Little bit," Quinn's voice replied, and even without seeing her, Rachel could tell she was smiling. She turned around, the better to see her. She'd never seen her like this, with the early morning sun turning her blond hair to proper gold. How had she gotten a girl so stunning to love her? "I was thinking about something."

"Something like what?" Rachel asked, curious.

"Well, graduation is coming…"

"Is it?" Rachel teased, and Quinn chuckled.

"Well, when we're done there, at McKinley, what's the plan? Not the school plan, I mean… us, this 'big secret' of ours," she explained. "Unless you plan on us continuing this way until you're through with NYADA and I'm…"

"Not a chance," Rachel cut her off, and Quinn beamed. "I want people to see us. I kind of want them to be jealous," she smirked.

"Of you or me?" Quinn mimicked the look.

"Oh, of both of us," Rachel nodded, and Quinn leaned over to kiss her. They had definitely come a long way from the days when she'd been so scared of anyone seeing them even sharing a look.

"Alright, well how should we do it then? When should we do it? Should we just… toss our caps in the air on the stage at graduation, grab for each other and make out right then and there?" she mimed.

"A little too dramatic," Rachel almost blushed. "And that's coming from me."

"Fair enough," Quinn nodded.

"Maybe just smaller than that. I want it to be clear, I want them to know, not to wonder or gossip, but to look at us and say 'those two are a couple.'"

"Sounds good to me," Quinn was holding her hand, lightly playing with her fingers. "How about the last day of school then? Just for one day, we can be together, at McKinley." Rachel bit back a laugh. "What?"

"Well… We were… together… at McKinley," her voice was low, like it was forbidden, even though they were alone, in the middle of an entire weekend which had been dedicated to doing things as unquiet as possible. Quinn felt a shiver at the memory though, the two of them, behind the stage in the auditorium, Rachel on her knees, her head under her skirt, while she did her best not to fall, or make too much noise.

"That wasn't planned, was it," she bowed her head. "Besides, you know that's not what I meant. Last day of school, the whole of McKinley High will know that you, Rachel Berry, are my girlfriend, and I, Quinn Fabray, am yours." Rachel felt a flutter at her heart. She gave Quinn's hand a squeeze and kissed her again.

"You definitely are."

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
